


Pirates of Amestris

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Pirates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Captain Roy Mustang returns to port to discover a woman from his past - the same woman he'd planned to betray and rob.Pirates and Witches AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McTimeWithAutomail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for bethany 💕
> 
> loosely inspired by pirates of the carribean but it's halloween so i threw in some witches too bc why not! what's fic if it can't be a little out there :D
> 
> hope y'all enjoy! 💕

** _“she wanted me to leave... so i did”_ **

** _“i wish i could take it back but i can’t” _ **

Roy shot back the rum in his glass, throat burning with the sensation. He didn't care. Not much mattered now.

"Roy, don't you think -"

"No, I don't," he snapped, pouring himself another glass. He didn't want to think. If he did, it would bring him nothing but pain. Jean Havoc looked taken aback slightly at the ferocity in Roy's tone. Then, he frowned in disapproval.

"_ Roy _ -"

"Jean. Touch this glass, and I will cut you down, right now."

"You wouldn't even dare," he growled. His hand inched closer to the tumbler and Roy reached for the sword in his belt. He drew it in a swift move, pointing it right at Havoc's throat. That was enough to stop the blonde from keeping Roy from his drink.

Roy ignored how the sword was shaking in his hand.

"_ Do it _ then," Havoc growled, challenging Roy to stab him in the throat. "I _ dare _ you." 

The stand off didn't last long. Havoc's glare lessened when Roy lowered his sword. He did, however, go back to his drink.

"It's done," Roy announced, voice hoarse. He didn't look up from the table in front of him, but could tell Havoc hesitated.

"Done?" he echoed. "You did it?"

"No." Havoc looked even more confused.

"She's gone."

"Gone?" he echoed again and Roy closed his eyes against the pain that word brought him._ Yeah. Gone for good, and I don't blame her. _He nodded.

"I… I don't understand."

"She wanted me to leave... So, I did. Simple as that."

Havoc's eyes widened, finally understanding. "You let her _ go _?"

Roy's brain flashed him back to their last meeting. _ "You're nothing but a worthless pirate," Riza spat. "I can't believe I _ ** _ever_ ** _ trusted you!" _

"Yes, I did. What is there not to understand about that, Havoc?" Roy snapped.

"Hey," he barked indignantly. "Less of the attitude. I can't believe it. You were doing so well, with her. What happened? The score was almost secure."

_ "You _ ** _lied_ ** _ to me, Roy," she whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. "I can't believe I never saw it. My father was right. You're just like the rest of them." _

"It didn't work out."

"_ It didn't work out? _ " Havoc repeated. He grabbed the front of Roy's shirt, pulling him up to face his angry eyes. Luckily for Roy, he was equipped with his own fury. "We had a job to do. _ You _ had a job to do. Secure the witch then get the fortune. How do you fuck that up?"

_ "What happened to the boy I used to know?" Riza sniffed, hugging her arms against her body. Protecting herself. Protection from _ ** _him_ ** _ . "Where is he now?" she demanded, voice barely above a whisper. "Was it all a lie, just to get to me?" _

"It didn't work out," Roy forced out through his gritted teeth. "That's all you need to know."

"_ What - _"

The door to the inn burst open. The King's men entered the room, levelling their weapons at the patrons, barking at them to get down. 

"_ Shit, _ " Havoc hissed. He dropped Roy from his clutch, ducking behind the bar before he was seen. Roy was the only one who remained standing. " _ Mustang _," Havoc hissed as loudly as he dared. Roy ignored him, turning to stare down the soldiers.

"You! Get down."

"Why?" he asked. "I'm the one you're looking for."

The soldier paused. "_ You're _ the one who's been practicing magic around the port?"

The room was silent, awaiting his answer. Roy could practically feel Havoc's eyes boring into the back of his head.

Roy nodded. "Yes."

"Seize him!"

Hands were on him in an instant and Roy didn't resist. He deserved this fate. It was the least he could do to repay her.

* * *

"Roy Mustang, _ pirate _ ," the judge had spat, like the word was dirt in his mouth. " _ Witch _. You will be sentenced to death on All Hallow's Eve, two days from now, for piracy and practicing illegal witchcraft."

_ "Let's see how your witchy friends get you out of this one," _Roy's guard had snickered before shoving him in a dark cell.

He hadn't been the one to practice witchcraft. Oh, he was a pirate, through and through, but he didn't possess any kind of magic.

His cell was dark and cold. The air was a constant draft through the west facing window. Looking out he could _ just _ make out his ship away out on the sea through the mist. His men were still there, in hiding. They would be awaiting his signal in two days’ time, announcing that he’d secured the package and needed help with the extraction. That is, if Havoc didn't head back and tell them what had happened.

The grand plan was for Roy to worm his way into the Governor’s Palace on the island, befriend the daughter, so they could steal the plans to the prison and free one of their own. That was the main objective. A secondary plan – because they _ were _ pirates after all – was to steal the plans for the bank in the town and rob it. They needed money and it would be a quick fix after all the work Roy had put in already to win the daughter’s favour.

What he did not expect was to discover the Governor was Berthold Hawkeye, the man who raised him, and who Roy had studied under before they’d been shipwrecked on the way to this island, resulting in Roy being presumed dead. That’s when pirates found him, and the rest was history. He’d worked his way up to captain and now had a crew of his own.

He’d walked into the grand house and felt shock consume his very being when Berthold finally entered the room. They didn’t know the Governor's name before they arrived. Roy had no idea he’d be trying to win the favour of a man he already knew.

And win the favour of a young woman who he’d been best friends with as a boy.

_ “Roy?” Berthold asked, voice full of wonder. “Is that _ ** _you_ ** _ ?” _

_ Roy stood staring at him, mouth hanging open. “Y – Yes. It’s me,” he stuttered eventually. This wasn’t good. This was bad. He couldn’t do it to these people – _

_ “Father?” a female voice called from the foyer. “Bradley said we had guests –” _

_ Riza Hawkeye was a vision as she walked into the room. Roy almost laughed in disbelief. The last time he’d seen her she’d been a scrawny tom boy – one who frequently stole his clothes because she didn’t want to wear the dresses that society required her to. Now, she was an incredibly beautiful woman. Her long hair was tied up in a practical ponytail, rather than a complicated up do most women went for these days. The clothes were still the same though – leather trousers and a white shirt, covered by a black leather jacket. _

_ Roy’s breath was stuck in his throat as he took her in. The shocked silence was deafening inside the room. _

_ “Roy…?” She was gaping at him, face lighting up in disbelief. "Is that…?” _

_ “Yes,” he breathed. _

_ Unexpectedly, she hurried forward, throwing her arms around his neck. Stunned, he grasped her waist instinctively to catch her. Her grip was strong and tight around his neck. _

_ “I thought you were dead,” she whispered. _

_ Roy couldn’t help wrapping his arms around her tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder. Seeing her again her caught Roy off guard. All these emotions from years ago came rushing back. He thought _ ** _she_ ** _ was dead too, after the shipwreck. It was the worst typhoon anyone had seen before, no one could have survived it after being shipwrecked, people had said. That’s why he hadn’t tried to find them again. _

_ He’d forgotten himself. He had to lie and rob these people. His crew were depending on it. He couldn’t… He _ ** _couldn’t _ ** _ – _

_ “How did you survive?” Berthold asked in wonder. Riza pulled away from him, her arms still hanging loosely around his neck. She was waiting for his answer expectantly. Roy had the lie there on the tip of his tongue, ready to go, but one look in her relieved, yet wet, eyes made him pause. _

_ He couldn’t do it… _

Roy stared out the small window to the greying sky. It was due to rain again. What a fitting mood for his miserable existence.

He’d spent three weeks with the Hawkeyes. He hadn’t meant for things to spiral so far out of control, however he’d shared a bed with Riza one night - last night - and she’d revealed how they’d survived.

Witchcraft.

She was a witch. Her mother had been before her, and her father had guided her in her studies. It explained a lot, like how the two children had found a dying bird in the Hawkeye garden once, when they were just children, and Riza had been so distraught, it came back to life, as if by magic. Being so young, they both never thought much of it, just thought it was a wonderful gift nature had given them.

Practicing witchcraft was illegal. It had been outlawed ten years ago – and was probably why Berthold had left their home and come out to this island – to hide her and her abilities.

Light footsteps sounded down the stairs towards his cell. Roy barely moved.

“Captain?” Kain Fuery whispered to him through the bars. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, Fuery,” Roy reassured the young man. He didn’t deserve Roy’s snarky remarks. He briefly wondered how Fuery had even gotten in, but the kid was the sneakiest person Roy knew. He was like a shadow, just appearing out of nowhere sometimes. Fuery had reassured him and the crew that he had no magical abilities, but it was always eerie how easily Fuery could move undetected.

“What happened?”

“Deal’s off.”

Fuery nodded. “All right. So, what now?”

Roy sighed. He only had one answer for the young man. “Nothing.”

Fuery paused, glancing up sharply at him. “What? Captain… You’ll die!”

_ Exactly. It was what he deserved after his awful behaviour. Plus, it would save Riza’s life if he did. _ Everyone in the port town had witnessed the burst of magical energy. So, Roy took the fall for her. It was the least he could do, however Roy thought he probably would even if it hadn’t happened.

Roy had revealed his secrets last night after she'd shared hers and Riza had exploded, quite literally. It had knocked Roy back off his feet as her emotions ran away with her.

So, now the truth was out. Riza knew how he’d _ really _ survived. He’d been found and then raised a pirate. He had to tell her before he left to go to the prison to break out his crewman. Fortunately, the man was on his way back to the ship now. Roy had done it himself in the dead of night. A risky move, because the soldiers were searching for him, but he wasn't one to leave a man behind. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

It was funny, how he ended up here anyway, just like their plan, but on the wrong side of the bars.

_ “I saw you and couldn’t bring myself to do it –” _

_ “But you _ ** _did_ ** _ !” she shouted, voice rising in volume unexpectedly. Roy had never heard her shout before. Ever. As her emotional distress grew, a breeze began to whip around her bedroom. “You _ ** _lied_ ** _ to me, Roy,” she whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. “I can’t believe I never saw it. My father was right. You’re just like the rest of them.” _

_ “Riza… Look, it was a mistake, keeping this from you. I wish I could take it back –” _

_ “You can _ ** _never_ ** _ take this back,” she glared, tone vehement. The breeze grew in strength, building to a wind. “You’re nothing but a worthless pirate,” Riza spat. “I can’t believe I ever trusted you!” _

_ Roy was knocked backwards, his back hitting the wall of her bedroom painfully. The wind was knocked from his lungs, leaving him to slide down the wall, heaving to fill his them with air again. A blue light shot out from Riza’s body, exploding out the doors to her balcony and into the night air, shattering the glass. Her body fell to the ground, her knees hitting the ground painfully. _

_ “Riza!” Roy gasped. Shit! Someone would have definitely seen that burst of energy. _

_ Heavy footsteps rushed to her bedroom. Berthold burst through the door. His expression was shocked, then turned hard. _

_ “What did you do?” he hissed, looking at Roy with a glare that was the spitting image of his daughter’s. He knelt behind Riza, a hand on her shoulder to support her. _

_ “What happened to the boy I used to know?” Riza sniffed, hugging her arms against her body. Protecting herself. Protection from _ ** _him_ ** _ . “Where is he now?” she demanded, voice barely above a whisper. “Was it all a lie, just to get to me?" _

_ The room was silent then her eyes fluttered closed as she nodded in acceptance, because Roy had no answer for her. He was a bastard. He didn’t deserve to speak to her. Riza’s body went limp in her father’s arms. _

_ “I’m going to give you five minutes to escape,” Berthold told him quietly, eyes never leaving his daughter’s form. “For her sake.” _

_ “Sir, we saw the blast of magic! Who used it?!” Two guards from the palace gates – the King’s men – stood outside the door, weapons raised and ready to arrest someone. _

_ “It was me,” Roy called out loudly, getting to his feet. Berthold’s head snapped up to look at him, expression shocked. This was the least he could do – protect Riza one final time. “I used the magic.” _

_ “Witch,” one man hissed. “Seize him!” _

_ Roy sprinted towards the doors, catching Berthold’s shocked face in the corner of his eye. He shot him a quick glance, watching as Berthold mouthed “thank you”. Roy nodded, then launched himself into the night air and away from Riza Hawkeye, somewhere he couldn’t hurt her anymore. _

“Captain!” Fuery called to him. “Shit.” Fuery ducked and disappeared as more footsteps sounded down the stairs.

“Mustang,” a voice barked. “On your feet.”

Roy didn’t move. He just stared defiantly at the soldiers on the other side of the bars. One entered, grabbed him by the upper arms while another punched him on the stomach. Roy tried to double over, coughing and groaning in pain, but the grip on his arms were secure.

“Mustang. For reasons unknown to me, Governor Hawkeye has vouched for you, insisting on your release.” Roy’s eyes popped open. That was unexpected. Glancing up, he saw Berthold on the other side of the bars, staring at him with a pained expression. “However, as the Governor knows, witchcraft is illegal and punishable by death. In two days you will be hanged for your crimes.” The judge left the cell block, causing the soldiers to throw Roy roughly to the floor. He clutched his stomach painfully, letting out a groan.

“Roy?” Berthold called to him quietly.

“What?” he asked miserably. He didn’t bother looking up at Berthold.

“Thank you.” His reply was sincere. Glancing up, Roy saw his expression was as well. “For what you did. You… You saved my daughter’s life.”

“Don’t mention it,” he mumbled.

“You didn’t have to though.”

“No,” Roy sighed. “I didn’t. But it was the least I could do,” he added on at the end, barely above a mumble.

“I told her the verdict. She wanted to come but to ensure her safety, I managed to talk her out of it.”

Roy closed his eyes. No, she didn’t need to come. He wasn’t one worth saving. He was a pirate after all. In the grand scheme of things, the world would be better off without him. Plus, he’d hurt her. He didn’t want to do it again.

“She says she loves you,” Berthold revealed, voice soft. Roy’s eyes popped open, spine straightening to look at his old teacher.

“What?”

Berthold nodded. “You heard me. And she thanks you.”

Roy felt his heart thud in his chest. They’d whispered those words to each other under her sheets already but… Hearing it now… After everything he’d done? He felt a lump form in his throat, so Roy swallowed hard to try and rid himself of it.

“Tell her its okay. I… Well," Roy huffed a laugh. "She already knows how I feel. Please, just…”

“What, Roy?” Berthold enquired gently.

“Just keep her safe. Please,” he begged, wet eyes meeting Berthold’s.

“Always, Roy. Just like you did for her, I will do the same. Thank you.” Berthold straightened from the crouch he’d sunk into. “Goodbye, Roy.”

Roy nodded. “See you, Berthold.”

Without another word, he left.

“Captain?” Fuery edged back out from wherever he’d hidden a few minutes after Roy was left alone.

“Yes, Fuery?” he asked. God, he was so tired.

“You love her, don’t you?”

“Yes. And I wish I could take it back, but I can’t.”

“Take back what, sir?”

“Lying. Stealing. Cheating.” Roy huffed a humourless laugh. “Hurting her.” Silence fell once more. “You should get going, Fuery. Spread the word. Jean Havoc is captain now.”

“I can’t do that, sir –”

“There’s no getting me out of this. Please,” he begged quietly. “Do this for me, Fuery? Sail away from here and never come back. To protect them.”

Fuery said nothing, just stared at Roy. Then he left abruptly.

Roy had disappointed Fuery, he knew, with how easily he was giving up. He chuckled to himself. Just another thing to add to his list.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of his execution was a beautiful one. The storm that had passed overhead while he’d been in his cell, leaving him frozen and shivering against the elements, was now gone, leaving beautiful sunshine in its place. Typical. The day he dies, Roy doesn’t want to go.

He’d thought about a lot in that cell. There wasn’t anything else to  _ except _ think. And while that was generally dangerous in his current emotional state, it was… nice. He’d gone through what had happened over and over again, and came to terms with his fate. At the end of the day, he was glad he’d ended up here instead of Riza. She  _ was _ a Governor’s daughter after all. She was destined for great things. He was a pirate. Roy had grown to love his life, but knew the reputation he had, and what he’d done over the years in the name of piracy. Yeah, the world would probably be a better place without him and his antics. Plus, it would save Riza's life - and that was what was important. She didn't deserve to die over something she had no control over.

Roy was led – bound in chains – to a raised platform where a rope swung in the gentle breeze. He staved off the rising panic – a basic instinct when faced with imminent death – and took a deep breath.

He had little regrets in life, but his biggest one was deceiving Riza. Everything he’d said to her, whispered against her skin, and felt for her, was real. Roy just wished he’d been able to tell her before he died, and been able to apologise one last time.

Roy stared ahead as the rope circled around his neck. Unfortunately, straight ahead was where Berthold and the judge were standing. The latter had a hard, yet satisfied look on his face. He took a step down from their seating area and walked forward, taking his sweet time.  _ It’s already a show. Hurry up, you bastard. _ The people who’d arrived to watch Roy swing parted without a word. The former watched on, eyes strained against the harsh sunlight. Berthold nodded once, a grateful smile on his face, before turning to leave.

Riza was nowhere to be seen.

It was the custom for the Governor and his family to attend hangings. They didn't need to stay, just show face. Riza not being here said it all for Roy.

The judge had begun to read off all he was accused of, the people in the crowd nodding along as each was announced, agreeing he should die because of everything on that list.

Roy didn’t care.

The executioner rounded behind him, moving towards the lever for the hatch below his feet.

_ I wish I could take it all back, Riza, but I can’t. I’m so sorry. _

_ I love you. _

The expected drop never came.

There was a thud to his right. Roy turned his head instinctively, yet carefully, very mindful of the rope tight around his neck.

Fuery was hunched over the executioner, pulling a sword from his back.

“ _ Fuery _ ?” Roy asked in astonishment.

The young pirate’s sword cut through the rope above him effortlessly, the remains of it hitting his back through the thin prison clothing. Another set of hands gripped Roy’s bound ones, unlocking the shackles quickly.

“Sorry, Captain, but I don’t think I’m up for your job just yet.”

“ _ Havoc? _ What are you doing here?” Roy hissed, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. The soldiers were beginning to move, closing in on them.

“Can’t leave a man behind now, can we?” Havoc smirked, handing him his sword. Not only had they managed to sneak into the courtyard – something that was impossible, Roy thought, with all the soldiers around – but his crewmen had managed to regain his affects as well? “Let’s go!”

Roy sprang into action after his First Mate. They shoved their way through the screaming civilians, managing to give the soldiers in front of the entrance to the courtyard the slip somehow. It was as if they’d just missed them completely. It was strange, but Roy wasn’t going to complain.

They ran down to the port where Heymans Breda was waiting for them in a rowboat.

“Captain,” he greeted, tipping his hat. “Good to have you back.”

“What… What are you doing? Do you realise how dangerous that was?” Roy asked, gasping for breath after their sprint from the barracks.

The three of his crewmen looked at each other. “… We’re  _ pirates _ , sir.”

“Yes, I know,” Roy snapped. He hopped in the boat, causing it to sway violently as he stumbled over to a chair. “But… You could have ended right up there with me.”

“True,” Havoc replied, grabbing an oar. “However we could never have lived with ourselves if we just left you. What kind of crew would we be, if we did?”

“That’s –”

“Captain, we wouldn’t leave you. Not when we had a chance to get you out. That's what you've always taught us, right?” Fuery added, reminding Roy of the one thing he asked of his crew - never leave a man behind. Roy looked between his crewmen, feeling a surge of pride in his chest. He truly was lucky to have them.

“Captain…” Havoc ventured after a few moments of silence. “Fuery filled us in on what happened. You knew the Hawkeye girl before?”

Roy was silent. In the adrenaline rush of it all he’d almost forgotten about that. “I did, yes.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

He wasn’t sure of that answer, so he finally voiced his jumbled thoughts from the last few days. “I… I don’t know. I got caught up in it all again. It had been so long and I thought she was dead…” The three men looked back at him sympathetically. “I lost myself to it. To  _ her _ .” Roy let out a humourless laugh, running a hand through his hair. “But that’s all in ruin now.”

“We can go back –”

Roy shook his head. “It’s better if I didn’t. Plus, they’ll be looking for us.” Roy cast his gaze ahead, looking at his ship that was lying on the horizon. “No, it’s best if we just go.” He noticed the men cast glances at each other, but Roy ignored it. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

Vato Falman extended his hand down to Roy, to assist his captain with making the rest of the climb onto the ship. Roy was hauled aboard, noticing the whole crew was there waiting for him, relieved smiles on their faces.

“Welcome back, Captain,” Falman greeted. “We thought we’d lost you there.”

“I thought you had too,” he admitted, accepting his hat from the behemoth that was Alex Louis Armstrong. “Thank you, Armstrong. I'm glad to see you made it back to the ship safely.”

“All thanks to you, sir. I owe you my life. Come and rest,” he beckoned. Armstrong presented the way to the Captain’s Cabin with a flourish. “We had your cabin made up and ready for your return.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

Stepping inside his cabin, the last thing Roy expected to see was Riza Hawkeye looking out the window at the back of his ship.

Roy froze, a hand on the door, as he stared at her. His brain was recognising that the woman was standing there, but couldn't comprehend the how or the why.

"Here, Captain," Armstrong murmured, shoving an envelope underneath his nose. Alex nudged him inside the room, removing his hand from the door handle and promptly closing it behind him. Roy grabbed the envelope on instinct, but didn't realise what he'd done.

"R - Miss Hawkeye?" At least he'd managed to remember to keep the distance between them. Roy just didn't  _ get _ it. Why was she here?

She'd turned and watched him flounder, struggling to comprehend what he was seeing. Her eyes were sad and apologetic. Grateful, and sympathetic.

"Roy, I know this is a shock, but -"

"What are you doing here?" He maintained a respectful tone. After all, she was miles above him in every way, and deserved that respect.

"Roy -"

"Miss Hawkeye, I don't think it's wise for you to be here." Roy strode over to his desk, peering at the map upon it as a ploy to avoid meeting her gaze.

"I want to talk."

"We already talked. There's nothing more to discuss."

"Roy, you tried to sacrifice yourself  _ for me _ ," she reminded him. "There's things to discuss."

"Not for me. Forget about it."

"You were the one who fought to explain yourself before…" Her tone was accusatory, but then she trailed off suddenly. "Before I overreacted." Roy's gaze flicked upwards to meet hers. That's wasn't exactly the way he'd describe it. "Where is that fight now?"

"What's done is done. Leave it at that."

"No."

Roy's hand hit the table heavily. God, he'd forgotten just how  _ stubborn _ she could be.

"Miss Hawkeye, I'm a wanted criminal. This isn't the best place for you to be right now."

"The only one who can decide that is me," she argued. "You're wanted for something you didn't do," she fought. "That was  _ my _ fault. I lost control and you decided to take the fall for it. Why?"

"I was already wanted. I'm a  _ pirate _ , Miss Hawkeye, remember?" His eyes bore into hers as he approached slowly. She stood facing him, defiant, indifferent to his intimidation. "I've done so many things in the name of piracy that you probably couldn't even  _ dream _ of." His voice dropped low, almost a growl.

"You won't hurt me, though." She was so sure of that fact _ . _

"And how do you know that?" he sneered. "I already  _ did _ ."

"I grew up with you, Roy," she replied, voice dropping in volume so it was quiet. "We played together. We were best friends. We told each other everything -"

"That was years ago," he interrupted, brushing past her to exit his cabin. He'd heard enough and knew this was a pointless exercise. He saw no need in dragging this out. Riza was just too stubborn to drop it.

It was for the best if they did.  _ The best for her _ .

"Things change."

"Not you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Roy paused, shoulders stiffening. "You haven't changed, Roy."

"Yes, I have -"

Riza shook her head. "You're still trying to push me away when you think you've done something inexcusable." Her gaze met his head on. "Just like the teenager I remember, you're trying to distance yourself from me because you think you don't deserve my company anymore."  _ No, I'm not. _ The floorboards beneath them began to creak as Riza approached him slowly, but Roy barely noticed. "You made a call. It wasn't the best one, but you had to save your friend. I can respect that."  _ I played you _ . "But you took the fall for me." Roy stiffened further and her hand was placed on his shoulder. Her touch was gentle, soothing. "Thank you," she breathed,voice hitching.

Roy jerked away. No, he didn't deserve forgiveness. He'd still hurt her. The image of her betrayed expression would follow him until the day he died.

There was a distant  _ boom _ that interrupted their conversation for the time being. Roy lunged forward and ripped the door open, recognising canon fire from a mile away. His crew were running around deck, moving to their stations and fighting to loosen the sail so they could move.

"All hands on deck!" Roy hollered, running around to climb the steps two at a time to the wheel. He surveyed the water behind his ship, clocking two of the King's ships heading their way. "Shit," he muttered. "Havoc! The sail!"

With a wave of his hand, Havoc loosened the sail and the fabric dropped. No one missed a beat and moved to secure the sail then move to battle stations. Roy didn't like to use Havoc's magic - there were still too many people out there who showed prejudice towards witches - but it was the only way they'd get out of this alive.

"How can I help?" Riza asked him suddenly from his right.

"Get into my cabin, Miss Hawkeye," he barked over another  _ boom _ from a canon. His mind was a jumble with everything she'd said and he couldn't make sense of it. He needed some time. His crew were counting on him. Roy needed to focus, and that was best done apart from Riza right now.

"I want to help!"

He grabbed her upper arms suddenly, dragging her down to the deck as a cannonball flew over their heads. Riza let out a surprised sound, but didn't fight it. Wood splintered as it clipped the railing behind her, and Roy covered her head with his body. His threadbare prison clothes offered no protection against the wood that bit into his bare skin as it fell. 

"Get to my cabin," he pleaded quietly, meeting her eyes with their faces only inches apart, his palm cupping her cheek while his fingers had managed to tangle themselves in her hair. Gome was his irritation and anger towards her miniature interrogation just moments ago, because when it came down to it, he just wanted her to be safe and happy.

_ He couldn't make her happy. _

" _ Please _ ," he begged. "Stay safe."

"I can help though."

"How?" Exasperation clouded his tone.

She offered him a small smile. "By making sure they fear you even more now. The shock and distraction will buy us some time."

He didn't feel he deserved a second chance with her, but in the heat of the moment he wouldn't pass up the chance to escape. All he'd done since revealing the truth about himself was to try and protect her. If they could escape this, then he'd still be fulfilling that duty.

Roy was thoroughly confused, still, about why she was even  _ on _ his ship, but they had bigger things to worry about right now.

"Okay. I'll follow you."

Riza smiled at him again. "Thank you," she breathed, bringing a hand to cover the one on her cheek, giving it a quick squeeze. Riza pushed away on her stomach and moved down the stairs towards his cabin. "Just stand up straight and face them head on."

"Right."

There was a pause in the canon fire and Roy did as directed. Suddenly, the air around him was crackling and filled with a sudden warmth. It wasn't hot, just welcoming, like stepping inside a tavern on a cold winter's night to find the fire blazing and the ale flowing.

Or, retiring to Riza's bed after a long day of playing house…

_ Where he'd lied to her. _

Roy have himself a mental shake.  _ Enough for now. _

Flames fanned out from his body as he stared down the ships from the back of his own. He knew for a fact the captains could see him, because he could see  _ them _ , looking at his ship with fear through their telescopes, shouting orders to their crew.

The fire reached a crescendo and flared out, sending two fireballs into the sky. They both landed dangerously close to the ships, sending a massive splash up into the air. There were distant screams, and after a few minutes and another round of fireballs, the sails were retracted and the ships were no longer moving.

"We did it!" Breda shouted from below, followed by cheers from the men.

Roy was baffled. This was Riza's doing, but how has she managed it? That was quite a distance she had to cover. Just how  _ strong _ was she?

"Captain!" he heard Havoc shout from below him. Peering over the edge, Roy saw Riza clinging onto his arms, looking exhausted, eyes drooping closed and limbs uncoordinated. "We need some help."

Roy descended hurriedly. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, looping his arms around Riza's frame. He hadn't even noticed that Havoc had let go until they reached the door of his cabin. Nodding his thanks at Havoc for opening the door for them, Roy entered and Havoc left the two of them alone.

"I'm fine," Riza reassured him tiredly. "That just took a lot of energy." A hand rose to clutch her head while Roy watched, concerned, as he led her back to his cabin.

"What did?"

"The fireballs," she replied sheepishly.

"You didn't  _ have  _ to -"

"But I did," she interrupted him, her whisky eyes meeting his earnestly. "I needed to. Now they should leave you alone for a couple of days."

"Was that…  _ all _ you?" Riza nodded. "Holy shit."

"With a little help from Jean. He lent me some of his magic power."

"You can do that?" Riza nodded. "I didn't know."

"There's a lot we don't know about each other," she quipped. Then, she stiffened, as if realising what she'd just said. There wasn't a strong malice beneath that tone, just a reminder that yes, he hadn't been extremely forthcoming with what he knew. Dread pooled in his stomach, turning it to lead as he remembered their argument.

_ You  _ ** _lied_ ** _ to me, Roy. I can’t believe I never saw it. My father was right. You’re just like the rest of them.” _

"You're right."

"Roy, I'm sorry," she quickly added. "I didn't mean… About that -" She cut herself off as she stumbled, losing her balance momentarily in exhaustion.

"Look, it's all right," Roy told her. He'd walked her over to his bed and sat her down. "Just rest now. We can discuss it later." He was tired. Tired of fighting with her. That was something he'd never wanted to do, and there he was, arguing with her over whether or not she should've near him because he made a mistake.

"It's -"

"Riza, just rest. Please," he pleaded. "You can barely keep your eyes open," Roy reminded her, right as her eyes drooped. "I know you have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them all, I promise." He'd admitted defeat. "I'm assuming with you being here, you don't mind if we leave port for a few days?" Riza shook her head, lying back with a relaxed sigh. "We'll talk later."

As he turned, a hand shot out and grasped his wrist. Riza bit her lip uncertainly. "Where are you going?"

Roy swallowed. "I'm captain. I need to make sure everyone is okay, and that we're safe."

"You won't be far?"

He debated answering, and ultimately decided to put her out of her misery. "Of course not." Despite everything that had happened, he still felt this unbearable need to stay with her, his heart answering her call. He was bound to her, he knew this already, but didn't know where it left them now. What Roy  _ did _ know, was that he'd be at her beck and call for anything she asked for, for the rest of his life, if she desired it. If she didn't, well, he'd cross that bridge when it came to it. "It's a ship, Riza, there's not far to go," he chuckled, feeling like it was old times again and unable to help himself.

_ Before you lied and hurt her. _

Roy abruptly left, leaving a worried Riza staring after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was found by pirates, and raised by them after the shipwreck," Roy began, handing Riza a glass of water. She was more alert now they'd made port three days after his prison escape. Her show of magic had left her completely drained, unable to venture far from his bed. There was nowhere else for her to go, so Roy elected to sleep on the couch he'd placed inside his cabin. Riza wasn't aware of this, having slept for most of their journey. "I've traveled all over the world. It was only by chance that we ended up coming to that little island off the coast of Aerugo, after Armstrong was captured and imprisoned by the King's men." He glanced towards her, gaze moving away from the table between them. Riza's expression was expectant, waiting for him to continue. His voice dropped low, admitting something he'd wished he'd told her before he'd left. "Despite everything that happened, I'm glad we ended up there." His eyes held her gaze steadily. "Because I got to see you again."

Riza averted her gaze and Roy felt dread prickle in his stomach. He too looked away, placing down his bottle of rum.

"I'm sorry, Riza, for lying and withholding the truth. You trusted me and I fed you a pack of lies -"

"I'm sorry too," she admitted, surprising him with how abruptly she cut him off. "My magic, when I get too worked up, makes my emotions run away with me and I get angrier than I should. The situation wasn't handled well. I apologise for that because I overreacted, hence the magical energy explosion."

"You have  _ nothing  _ to apologise for," Roy stressed. " _ I  _ lied.  _ I  _ tried to rob your family. After realising who you were I could've walked away but I didn't because -" Roy stopped himself. He had admitted the reason to himself and his most trusted men, but admitting it out loud to  _ her _ was something else entirely.

"Because?" she ventured.  _ Damn _ . He'd stopped himself too late. Taking a deep breath, Roy bared his soul fully to the woman who'd stolen his heart.

"Because I knew then that I loved you." Riza just watched him. "You asked if any of it was real, and it  _ was _ . Everything I've felt for you, and said to you, has been real and the truth." Riza set down her glass of water quietly. "I won't ask for forgiveness, but know this - that job was only supposed to last up to a week. We've been here three. Just ask the men and they'll confirm it." When Riza met his eyes again, they were wet. "I…" Roy sighed. It was all out there. There was no point in holding back now. "I didn't want to leave you." There. It was all out. "I won't ask for forgiveness," he repeated, quieter this time. "But I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Why did you drag it out?" she asked quietly.

Roy smiled sadly at her. "I lost myself to you. Everything I felt when I thought you'd died - the grief, the pain, the anguish - came rushing back. I berated myself for taking you, and everything your father had ever done for me, for granted. It was snatched away from me and I was left reeling. So when I found out you were alive I couldn't help but throw myself into it. I was reckless and selfish. Because of that, I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Riza paused then nodded once. "It was all real?" she whispered. 

Roy nodded without hesitation. "Every word I spoke to you regarding my feelings was the truth. I swear on my life. I love you, Riza."

She stood shakily, causing Roy to rise as well to assist her. Frowning slightly, he'd questioned where she was going. There was no one in the ship apart from them. Roy had dismissed the men to the port to collect some supplies. Fuery was in the crow's nest as a lookout, but that was it. Dread creeped up Roy's spine at the thought she'd heard enough and was leaving him. 

It was no less than he deserved.

Riza waved away his offer of a hand. She rounded the table slowly, coming to stand in front of Roy. In a surprising move, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and searched his surprised expression. 

"What…" he questioned, trailing off as he lost himself in her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered. Gently, she tugged his face towards her. The feeling of her lips on his jolted Roy back to reality. This was really happening. "And I'm sorry for overreacting."

His brain finally catching up, Roy encircled her body in his arms. He squeezed her tightly. 

"We're both not perfect," she added, the sound muffled because her face was pressed against his chest. "And we have a way to go, but…" She hesitated, and Roy noticed. "If you'd allow it, I'd like to remain by your side. On your ship. It would give us a chance to work on it, and…" Her breath hitched. "I didn't want you to leave you either," she whispered.

Roy's eyes popped open. He'd closed them as he relished in the feeling of holding her tightly. He'd been taken back to when they'd shared her bed, and he'd held her tightly in the pre dawn light. Now, he was jolted back to his ship. "Really?" he asked, incredulous. Riza nodded. "But your father -"

"It was his idea. After what happened that night, he researched into Captain Mustang. You harbour witches in your crew and protect them the authorities, giving them a way to live in peace and without fear?" Her head had craned back to look at him, to see if that was the truth. He glanced down and licked his lips nervously. Putting it like that made him sound like a saint, and he was anything but. But it was the truth. Roy nodded, confirming it. Riza placed her head back against his chest, letting out a quiet sigh. ""The perfect place for you," he said. He left you a letter, too."

Roy glanced over to his desk, remembering about said letter Armstrong had handed him.

"I have one more question," Riza added.

"Ask anything."

"You took the fall for me. Why?"

"I think you know why," Roy replied, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Humour me."

"Well, one reason was that it was the least I could do to repay you for hurting you like that. Another was I knew I always would. You're a Governor's daughter. You're destined for great things. I'm just a pirate."

"You're  _ so _ much more than that. Sorry if I implied otherwise." Riza huffed to herself. "Keeping a lid on your emotions is hard when you're a witch," she muttered. Roy knew that already. He'd experienced that with Havoc and Breda in the past. "You're a good man, Roy." She pulled back again to look up at him.

"And you're too kind to me."

"It's the truth," she huffed in annoyance, and Roy chuckled, amused. "I wouldn't lie. Not after what happened, and especially not about that."

"I know."

"But I  _ do _ want to stay here. If I can," she added quickly, cheeks turning pink.

"It's your choice, Riza. Not mine."

She hesitated before speaking again. "The thought of you leaving for good - and dying after being  _ hanged _ , I might add - scares me to death. I don't want to go through it again." Her eyes met his with determination. 

"Having you here means you can keep me in line, then," he smirked, pecking her cheek. "I need someone like that because, evidently, I make very stupid decisions."

"You do," she added with a small smirk, then it dropped, expression serious and slightly anxious. "But so do I. I'm willing to work on it, if you are too?"

"Together?" Roy asked, meeting her gaze while entwining their fingers together. He lifted their joined hands, resting them against his chest, right over his heart.

"Together." Riza nodded.

Lifting their hands, Roy kissed the back of hers, before bending to capture her lips once more, the two falling back onto the mattress of his bed.

* * *

_ Dear Roy, _

_ If you're reading this, it means you've escaped, and I'm overjoyed about that fact. You're a good man, I know that. I raised you, for heaven's sake. Even if you are a pirate, you're still doing good in the world. _

_ I asked around my most trusted men and found out what you do - or should I say, who you recruit into your crew. You're doing a good thing, protecting the witches like that. That's why I suggested to Riza to join you. It's not my decision to make, it's hers, but in my gut I know she'll say yes. She loves you, and hated the fact that you'd put your life on the line for her. I told her that if she did join you after your escape, at least she'd be able to steer you in the right direction. She always did when you were younger, and she was very good at it, as I recall. _

_ Take care of her Roy. I promised I would, but I'm handing that torch onto you. I know you'll look out for each other, and do it well. _

_ I'll inform the King she was killed - that it was the soldiers who'd killed her. That way, it won't be strange that she's suddenly vanished. I will miss her terribly, but don't worry about me. I'll still be working towards making the world a better place for witches from within the system. I hold onto the hope that maybe one day we will reunite, but the open sea is an exciting concept. I know you'll have far better things to do than visit an old man. _

_ Take care of yourself, Roy, and watch her back. I know she's committed to watching yours. _

_ Berthold _

* * *

"Land, ho!" Fuery cried from the crow's nest.

Roy squinted, noticing the distant grey shape of their destination. He smiled to himself, glad to finally be making port. This had been a long time coming, and it was a relief to finally reach this goal after so long.

"We're almost there?" Riza asked, appearing on his right.

Roy nodded, offering her his telescope. "Straight ahead."

She smiled at him, excitement dancing in her eyes as she thanked him.

"Mama?" a curious voice asked from behind Riza. Roy peered around his wife and saw their youngest - Mia - standing behind her, tugging on her trouser leg. Her black hair was long and tied into a ponytail like her mother. Her fringe, instead of sweeping over to one side like her mother's, was long like her father's, and fell across her eyes. She was a perfect blend of both of them, with his eyes and Riza's bright smile.

"Are we nearly there yet?" She was tired of still being at sea. She wanted to run free on the green grasses of the islands they'd passed, and play on the surf on the white beaches. Roy wanted that for his daughter too, but they had one stop to make first.

"Yes, we are," Riza chuckled. Lifting their five year old into her arms, she offered Mia Roy's telescope and directed her to look through it, showing her that land was not far off.

"We're almost there?" Peering over the railing in front of the wheel, Roy saw their oldest child - James - looking up at him excitedly. His sandy blonde hair shifted in the breeze, his face a carbon copy of his mother's.

"We are, James," Roy called back. He whooped, and the eleven year old's excitement was contagious as Roy began to feel it coiling in his stomach. 

"We're going to finally meet Grandpa?" Mia asked, voice full of wonder.

Roy grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Mia. We're going to meet Grandpa." Riza's voice caught in her throat, and Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. He knew how long she'd waited for this moment. He was just glad he'd been able to give it to her. It has taken months of reconnaissance from his men, but they'd finally been able to arrange a meeting with the Governor. Riza _ was _ supposed to be dead after all, and he was still wanted to this day for witchcraft and piracy. They couldn't just waltz onto the island. 

But now, the moment was finally here. Roy couldn't wait to reveal their surprise to him. He grinned as he pictured the old man's face when he saw he had two grandchildren to meet as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this spiralled way out of control ngl but i'm glad it did bc i had so much fun
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it (✿ ♡‿♡)


End file.
